the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Coral
Coral is an unaligned Gem currently living in the The Fortress on Mars. Appearance Coral bears many physical similarities to pearls, but is shorter and much stockier than a pearl, with larger limbs. Her hair is short and spiked upwards, with curled bangs. She wears a fuschia dress with no sleeves, a short skirt, and a dark magenta belt. She wears crimson stockings, dark magenta boots, and crimson gloves. Coral's gemstone is an oval, pink cabochon on her right palm. Personality Little is known about Coral's personality, since she tends to shy away from social interaction. History Coral's exact history is unknown; however, she had been working on Mars long before Gems began fleeing there from the Rebellion. Abilities Coral has standard Gem ablities, such as shapeshifting and superhuman strength. Fusions * When fused with Melanite, they form Cinnabar. Unique Abilities * Invisibility: Like all corals, Coral has the ability to turn invisible. She mostly uses this to escape potentially dangerous situations. * Shapeshifting Tools: An ability typical of her Gem type, Coral can shapeshift her limbs into various tools to suit the task at hand. Relationships Melanite Coral is Melanite's sole confidante after Hessonite's shattering. Because of how Melanite treats her, she considers herself almost a Pearl to Melanite, and for this reason tries to make her happy--even though she rarely succeeds. Trivia * When designing Coral, the artist wanted her to look like an "ugly Pearl." ** To her, Pearls bear many similarities to swans; thus, she designed Coral to look duck-like. * Coral, like some other Mars AU Gems, was initially made as a Gem version of an original character. ** At certain points in her development, Coral was a Pearl and even a Feldspar before her creator decided on making her a Coral. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone information * Coral is a mineraloid consisting of hardened calcium carbonate, formed by the shells of tiny marine animals known as coral polyps. * Most gem-quality coral comes from the species Corallium rubrum, which has a distinctive pink to red color. Corallium rubrum, or "noble coral" is considered the most desirable species of coral for jewelry. * Coral, as an organic material, is not a very hard gemstone, with a hardness rating of 3-4 on the Mohs hardness scale. * Though found all over the world, most precious coral today is harvested from the Mediterranean Sea. * In ancient Egypt, coral was believed to contain divine blood, and for this reason was put in tombs to ward off evil spirits. Similarly, the Romans used branches of coral to protect their children from danger, and the Italians of the early 20th century used coral to protect themselves from the "evil eye" or improve their fertility. * While Coral is not a traditional birthstone for any month, it's a zodiacal stone for Pisces, Scorpio, Capricorn, and Taurus, and is associated with the planet Mars. * Red coral is associated with the root or base chakra; meanwhile, pink coral is more commonly associated with the heart chakra. Gallery File:Coral.png|Coral's original design and pallet Category:Characters Category:Independents Category:Corals Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Pink Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Active Gems